Confessions of a Bystander
by The Silent Protagonist
Summary: The ring of fate has be flawed and the dividing line between human and demon has been crossed. Going against fate, a forbidden couple strives to stay together.
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Chain

**Chapter One: A Broken Chain**

Ever since the beginning, every living thing was bounded by purpose. Demons stir humans into retaliation and fear. Their constant clash creates an unbreakable circle of fate that predicts the movements of anything that has breath. However nothing is without fault for there is a slight crack on the ring of a chain. That crack is caused by "emotion."

Every monster and demon has the ability to sense the presence of any living thing. It for their survival because they are ignorant of their fate set by humans. However there was a small fault, a Succubus. The purpose of a Succubus is to allure and seduce men to their doom. However there was one Succubus who never fulfilled that purpose. She was born of a man and demon and was granted an ability not found by other demons, "understanding." She was different to other Succubi, not only by her appearance (she had long dark hair, different from the regular fair hair, emerald eyes instead of red, and much shorter wing span) but with her thoughts. Condemned by the other demons of Geffenia, she sets off to find "reason."

However, the beginning of her journey was when the ring severed. Her eyes glanced upon a body, clawed and bleeding however, still breathing. Dead or injured bodies were not very rare for a Succubus to see, especially in the realm of the demons. But when the black haired Succubus approached the human, she heard his heart beat. They say the body will refuse to die until it purpose is fulfilled, to the demon, this human was not an exception.

That was when the black-haired Succubus took out her healing hand and placed it on the human's side. But the pulsing warmness and the curative sting awoke the man. He peeked through his long hair to catch a glimpse of the demon. He sat up and pushed her arm away from him. They both stared intensely at each other as if the other confessed.

"Who are you?" the human asked.

The Succubus just looked down.

Offended by the silence he began to stand up. Then suddenly a jolt of pain ran down his spine and into the open wounds. Apparently he forgotten that his wounds gasp for relief.

The demon then spoke, "What or who I am should not matter to you. Right now you're bleeding and I want to help."

Her chilling voice froze him in place and force him down. The demon then resumed to tend to his wounds.

It took a while but he was soon he was all patched up. He stood up and tried to balance himself for a bit. It was then that the demon noticed the human's formidable size compared to her. He brushed his blueish hair away from his yellow eyes and gave a good look at her. He then asked, "You're a succubus, aren't you?"

The Succubus thought to herself, _Awfully rude, not even a thank you._ "Yes I am," she said.

"Aren't the other Succubi blonde and red-eyed?" the human asked.

The demon looked down holding back anger and tears. Being constantly reminded that she can't be compared to any other being dragged down her spirit. _This human is being completely rude, _she thought again.

The human realized what he said. "Sorry," he replied, "I had no idea-"

"I understand," she said, "you didn't know."

"You have a name?" he asked

"None, we monsters don't have a name to go by," she said crossly.

"Well then, I'm Kyouri or Kyo for short," he replied as he held his hand out.

"What is your reason for introducing yourself to me?" she asked bluntly.

"The same reason why you helped me," he answered.

She had no reason to help the human in the first place. But she was baffled why she did. After all, humans gasping for relief was a far too common sight for a demon in Geffenia.

She then replied, "So then, what do you think my reason was for helping you in the first place?"

"Like I said before, the same reason why I told you my name," Kyouri said.

"No please tell me specifically," she implored.

"Well then," he replied, "when you were walking down the path, you saw an attractive manly but injured sniper and -"

She slapped him. It was so painful that Kyo fell to his knees and dropped his bow. "Don't flatter yourself," she smirked.

"-anyways," he continued, "I told you my name because when I looked at your beauti-"

She gave a second slap and the same place. Her hand was imprinted on his cheek. "You are such a rude jerk ya' know," she replied resentfully.

_I have never met anyone so shallow, _she thought to herself, _this human looks like he doesn't have any manners at all!_

The human stood back up, rubbing his cheek in pain. "I was just teasing!" he complained.

She completely ignored his words and vanished into the denser part of the forest. The sniper let out a sigh and walked down the path way opposite from her direction. He really was just teasing but the demon was serious as cancer, its not everyday a monster half-ling leaves his or her home to find an answer. Especially her, being shunned by both sides like that.

Night began to cover the lands. During this time, it started to get dangerous especially for a monster. In the grove, where the demon vanished into, swords were heard clashing. Blood of orcs and men stain the pathway the demon was crossing but she did not even twitch. She was used to such a picture where blood was as abundant as water. All she could do is just hide between trees and avoid the voices. Suddenly, her senses sparked. _Cloaked assassin cross,_ she examined. Then there were cries of orcs screaming for help.

Slash slash slash! Then there was silence...

The green-eyed Succubus pressed her back on a tree and realized it finally. She was a monster, nothing will prevent her from her death. Her underdeveloped demon senses felt the assassin cross dashing towards her like the wind. It came closer and closer until, her blood grew cold. She saw the white of its eyes and started to grow weary. Poison. It rendered her numb and faint. The walking shadow took form only to be covered in shadows herself. The last thing she saw was her demon blood flowing beneath her left breast. _Born of a human but still a demon_ she cursed herself. And then her sight left her.

A drop of light. That's what it only took to revive the dead. Countless hours past when the veil was lifted from her eyes. As she awoke, a small flame greeted her eyes and she noticed her body didn't even move the slightest bit. _Alive,_ she thought to herself. She moved her heavy arm under her left breast. _Someone patched up my wound_, she thought again, _but my body feels heavy. _She tried to stand up but was forced back down by the seemingly heavier gravity. That's when a familiar voice was heard from across the clearing.

"An assassin cross's deadly poison. It has serious side effects to everyone, human or monster."

She looked into the direction of the voice. She saw a familiar face. "Kyouri," she called out subtly.

The sniper revealed himself and gave her a grin. She returned a small smile of her own but then asked, "Why?"

Kyo explained, "The same reason why you helped me beforehand."

She sighed, _I know where this is going so I'll stop asking questions._

Kyouri looked at her wound and said, "Lucky for you my herbs worked on monsters also."

The Succubus stood up and leaned on the tree, "Well, to tell you the truth, I'm not a full monster."

The sniper's eyes grew.

"As you can see, I'm not like the other Succubi. My mother was a Succubus but my father was a human."

There was an awkward pause.

Suddenly, the green-eyed Succubus started to move more freely again. Kyo smiled and said, "So the effects of the poison are starting to wear off."

She jumped from the tree and gave the sniper a short embrace, "Thanks Kyouri."

The sniper blushed and rubbed his arm awkwardly his arm "Heh heh, no problem." But then suddenly, he lost balance. He fell face first onto the tree like a hammer on hot steel. From the tree petals fell and showered both of them. The demon ran up to his body in horror. She felt his pulse starting to slow like a river freezing over. Freed from death herself only to ensnare another.

The weakened Kyouri explained, "I'm alright. Apparently the effects of my poison didn't wear off."

There was an awkward silence.

Kyo in her arms. It was such a sight. The both looked at each other in the eye and blushed as red as a fully bloomed rose in the snow. It was a picturesque sight especially as the pink petals petals fall in the background. Kyouri opened his mouth and asked, "Wha...what do you want me to call you?"

She looked around and saw the petals falling to the ground. "Kohana, after the flowers that drew us together." 

Kyouri grinned and said, "Kohana... I really like that name."

* * *

Author's Note: First fanfic T-T. I'm not really that creative or skilled and I still need practice. However, I always wanted a human and demon pairing especially with a Succubus. Anyways, I hope to continue this at a regular pace. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Gamble with Fate

**Chapter Two: The Gamble with Fate**

"Kyo! How does this look on me?" the dark-haired Succubus asked the sniper.

Kyouri was reading a book until Kohana asked again. "Kyo? What do you think?"

From the book of the book he panned up. Suddenly, he completely forget everything and remembered that "it was bluish teal, and _they_ couldn't get any bigger." He was suddenly beaming bright red and buried himself in his book. "It looks good," Kyo's muffled voice said.

"Ah then I'll take it!" Kohana exclaimed, "I guess it is true, Payon has the best silk. I can fold up my wings with ease in this.Ha ha, I can blend in like a real human."

Kyo looked up at her face. Her twinkling eyes met with his and they both peered at each other's soul. She blushed,_ Do I really look this attractive?_ she thought to herself.

"What about your horns?" Kyo asked. Kohana's day dreaming was shattered abruptly, _Aw... I guess not._

Kyo then took out a blue feathered beret and handed it to her. She took it and placed it over her head. She then looked at herself in the mirror and giggled. "If I was a human," she said subtly, "this is what I dreamed myself to look like." Kyo gave a slight smile.

The couple then walked up to the shop owner. Kyo placed the book on the counter and showed her Kohana's dress.

"That will be three million and two hundred zeny," the shop owner bluntly said.

"What the..." Kyo replied speechlessly..

"Three million for the high quality Payon silk dress and two hundred for the book," the owner grinned.

Sweat started to drop from the sniper's head as he fiddled around his pack. He then looked at the old grumpy impatient owner, then he looked at the glistening yellow covered novel titled "A Forbidden Romance" which he read the first few chapters of and longed to read the ending, and then he looked at Kohana's fine new dress and her lustrous smile that seems to accompany with it.

He then looked back at the store owner and nervously said, "Se-seriously?!"

"As serious as a heart attack," the store owner smirked.

Kyouri clenched his teeth and said, "Bah, forget the book." He took out a fat bag filled with golden zeny coins and threw it on the counter. As he walked out, he was utterly breathless; it looked as if his heart was ripped out and torn into two pieces. _That...that... was a good book,_ Kyouri thought to himself as an almost invisible tear shed down his right cheek. Then he looked at Kohana's joyous smile and satisfaction with her new outfit, _Well it wasn't that bad,_ he thought again.

Outside, the couple was invited by the quaint and quiet sounds of the forest. Echoes of birds and insects filled the air. There was a sweet smelling mist that pulled Kyouri in a nostalgic vision of himself as a young archer. In the light haze, Kohana's eyes caught a small yellow flower. It had an elegant radiance that looked like a small spark to a roaring flame. She crouched down and her eyes lit up as she stroked the pedals. The dew on the pedals chilled her fingers as she caressed the blossom.

Kyouri crouched down along side her and said, "That's a Golden Dew Drop. They say it brings good luck to anyone who pulls it out." Kohana's eyes glowed bright green and reached in to pull it out from its roots. However, she was interrupted by Kyo again, "-but they say it brings bad luck to any unpure soul who does."

Kohana looked down at the flower and at herself who looked as if she was strangling the poor thing. She pulled off the bloom of the flower and asked Kyo, "Am I a good person?"

He looked back and made a sincere grin which filled Kohana's heart with joy. He opened his mouth and like a herald he responded, "You are."

Those two words made her blush up like a rose in full bloom. She then took the golden blossom and placed it in her dark locks.

Then the woods echoed, "Kyoooooo!"

Kyouri pulled Kohana up and they both looked around, confusedly. Then they spotted a young alchemist walking slowly towards them. He had long brown hair which he tied into a long ponytail down his back. He glares with sharp keen eyes and had a smile of a fox.

Kyouri gave a long sigh, _Why him? Why now?_ Kohana gazed at the other human curiously.

"Kyo, how long has it been? A month?" the alchemist asked.

"It has," Kyouri said crossly.

"So who's this?" the human asked as he pointed to Kohana.

Kohana shyly hid behind Kyo. He then said, "Don't scare her like that, she's kinda shy." She was rather petrified when she met him. If he realizes that she's a monster, she might not seeKyo again.

There was silence.

Kohana swallowed hard. "I'm...I'm.. Kohana, Kyo's friend," she replied timidly.

The alchemist gave a smile. And not just any smile. He smiled a gleaming one just like Kyouri. He then said to the girl, "I am Ryo, Ryosuke. I am a long time friend of Kyouri."

Kyouri sarcastically replied, "Maybe a bit too long."

"Ha ha ha, I love you too," Ryo replied back sarcastically.

Kyouri rolled his eyes disdainfully.

"I thought you were going to alchemy class?" he asked.

"I'm already best in my class. I understand everything," Ryo boasted.

"So why aren't you a Biochemist?"

Ryosuke eyebrow twitched as he tightened his fists. It is true that he knows everything but he really doesn't really follow it up with his studies. In fact, he is rather lazy when it comes with school work. "Shut up, there's a long and complicated system for that. What about you, do you pick up girls now?"

Kohana and Kyouri blushed. "W-w-wait, Kohana and I are g-good friends," Kyouri claimed as he trembled with embarrassment, "d-d-don't you dare throw those kinds of labels on me!"

Another awkward pause.

Ryosuke sighed and with tongue in cheek he said, "Tch, I'm sorry."

Kyouri bowed his head slightly as his currently rosy face started to cool down.

Ryo sucked up his pride and gave a sincere apology: "Forgive me for being so naive."

"I already know you are, you don't have to ask; I anyways do."

Kohana smiled slightly and thought to herself, _Kyo has a very awkward forgiving nature. He has a sense of great hate at one point but in the end, he can't get angry at his friend._

Ryo then asked, "How bout you too relax in my room in the inn, you both look tired."

Kyo then looked at Kohana, "Do you?"

Kohana replied, "Yeah, my legs are starting to get tired," _because I'm much more used to flying, sheesh, I don't know how humans deal with this._

The couple and the alchemist made their way to the inn. It was new constructed and it loomed over a small lake where Kyo and Ryo hung out as children. The couple looked out the window of Ryosuke's room as the sun began to set. Kyouri and Kohana looked dazedly at the red, yellow, orange, purple, and indigo dance in the sky. As the sun fell into the horizon, it looked as if Kohana's flower soaked in the very light of it. In the darkness, the small blossom looked like a small teardrop of the sun.

Ryosuke ask the duo, "What would you like to drink?"

Kyo replied, "Tea please."

Kohana responded, "Sake."

Kyouri was surprised. She didn't look like a drinker or seem to be one. He then said, "Well well, I had no idea that you were a drinker."

Kohana giggled and whispered in Kyouri's ear, "Alcohol does completely the opposite to us demons. It helps speed up our reaction time and keep us awake."

Kyouri nodded, "I see."

Ryosuke took out a small bottle of sake and a cup of tea of them. He himself had a little bit of sake. The three of them sat down around the table and began to share stories about Kyo and Ryo when they were young. Ryo always laughed while Kyo shook around bright red. Kohana herself could help but give a slight giggle when she needed to. But whenever she does, Kyouri would always scratch the side of his head and gave a giggle as well.

Then Ryo's eyes glistened and he asked, "The both of you? How did you guys meet?"

Kyo and Kohana looked at each other and blushed. After all, they couldn't tell Ryosuke how they _really_ met.

"Well it was a long time ago," Kyo said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Really, well do tell," Ryo asked.

He looked at Kyo who still had his cup up to his face. He then looked at Kohana. When their eyes met, she grasped to put her cup in her face pretending to drink.

Ryo laughed, "Ha ha, you can't do that with sake. Please tell me."

Kyo and Kohana twitched in sync.

Kyo thought to himself, _That pervert, he won't stop until he extracts every last detail from us_.

He sighed, "Fine I won't ask anymore. I'll get another bottle." Ryo then left the room.

Kohana, now flushed red, turned to Kyo and said, "My wings are itchy."

Kyouri gasped under his breath, "Dammit."

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to take it," she continued, "they're getting to be uncomfortable."

"Okay-okay we'll ask Ryo to leave when he comes back, it is late after all," he reassured her.

But unknown to them, Ryo was a bit too curious from the beginning and listened through the door. _Wings? What does she mean?_ He thought to himself. He then knocked and opened the door.

Kyo rushed to him and said, "Ryo we need to leave."

"Aw and I wanted you guys to stay for the night," he replied.

"This is an emergency."

"Very well."

Kyo grabbed Kohana and they both rushed to the door. That's when Kohana realize something. She turned back and found her flower still on the table. She let go and went after it but because of her lack of balance without her wings, she tripped and fell. Her beret that Kyo gave her fell from her head and Ryosuke gazed with awe.

"Horns?" he asked with his eyes wide open.

She started to cry. She grabbed and covered her horns and curled up into a ball. She was reminded of the hazing, the division, and the pain. She was different from everyone and she doesn't belong. Tears dripped down as she quivered in a ball.

"Ryosuke, you're scaring her," Kyo yelled.

Then suddenly, Kohana's wings ripped through the back of her dress. He stared disdainfully and then looked at Kyouri.

Ryosuke now knew.

Kohana was crying defenselessly. _Its over, _she thought to herself, _it's only been a day a now I'll die. Kyo will suffer too. All because of me._

He looked sharply at Kyouri, "Bringing a monster within city walls is treasonous."

"I know."

"Especially after the invasion of Morroc."

"I know."

"You can get hanged!" He raised his voice.

"I...I know."

"Then why?"

"I don't know."

Ryosuke looked at the shivering demon. She felt his cold stare and didn't look back.

Kyouri then asked, "Are you going to turn us in?"

"I should, and I ought to."

"But do you want to?"

"No idea."

An awkward pause.

It was a hard choice. Being bound to the alchemist guild, he is a devout follower of the law. Demons are not supposed to be within the town walls and that's the fact. Ever since Morroc fell into the chaos, the conflict between demon and human grew.

With that in mind Ryosuke shook his fists and yelled, "God dammit Kyo, why?"

"Because I wanted to!" Kyouri rattled the whole room.

It was the night when bards fell silent. Ryosuke stood there reading Kyouri's glare. What happened between them? Such a maimed friendship between them now.

Then, the silence was broken.

Ryosuke walked past Kyouri to the door and opened it. Kyo turned around to him.

Then through the door's creek, a voice can be heard: "I won't say a word."

The last thing ever heard that night was the slam of the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Ha ha I rushed this a bit especially the end, it seemed a bit too cliched. Also a bit too long, I couldn't stop. Anyways, according to RO Future Wiki, episode 12 there will be a monster eruption in Morroc just in case people didn't know. Also sake is an alcoholic beverage. 


	3. Chapter 3: Tears of a Demon

**Chapter 3: Tears of a Demon**

There has never been a sight in all of Midgard as the sun rising from the Payon trees. Such a sight was full of nostalgia for both Kyo and Ryo both remember spending much time as a child in the small city. Both were up on the roof of the inn as Kohana stirred. She had her wings unfolded for only in the dark, the demon can reveal herself. Sensing their presence, she rode the wind up to the roof and met the two boys.

"Morning you two," Kohana cheerfully said.

"Morning," Kyo said cheerfully contrasting to Ryo's duller response.

Kohana looked toward the direction Kyo and Ryo were staring. Reflected off her emerald eyes was the heartful sun slowly showing his face from the trees like a shy boy meeting the threesome for the first time. Midgard slowly lifted her blanket as her people yawn beside her.

Ryosuke stood up and jumped down to the balcony. The shock of the jump made his weak body stumble around.

"I'm impressed you made that jump, " Kyo said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Kohana couldn't help but giggle.

"Sh-shut up!" the alchemist exclaimed. "Its almost morning, what do you guys want to drink?"

"Coffee," the sniper responded.

"Sake," the dark-haired Succubus replied bluntly.

"Sake this early?!" Ryo said with confusion, "alcohol early in the morning will kill you."

Kohana and Kyouri giggled between each other as Ryosuke disappeared back into his room.

"Ryosuke seems to be an interesting person," Kohana said to Kyo.

"He's an idiot," Kyo replied quickly.

"Really?" she giggled.

"Yeah..." he paused for a bit. "But I trust him-"

Ryosuke overheard them and quickly dashed out into the balcony. "I heard that you two," he yelled, "just come down now!"

Kyo stood up and foolhardily leaped off the roof. But suddenly, he felt a warm grasp wrapped over his arm. He turned around to see Kohana hover down slowly gripping him tightly. She stumbled around while descending; Kyouri was much more heavier she thought despite her demon strength.

"Don't be so rash," she said brokenly

"Uh... sorry," he replied flustered

"Kyo... you're heavy."

He blushed wildly with embarrassment.

Ryosuke sarcastically greeted them and jumped on his couch. From his cart, he took out a large textbook and flipped to a random page. The book contained information standard to all Alchemists and Biochemists. But regardless, he stared aimlessly and was lost between the words .

Kyouri broke his trance by asking, "So when is your Biochemist exam?"

Ryo replied, "Up coming winter, so about six months or so."

"Not gonna fail this time?" the sniper sarcastically asked.

Ryo laughed and said, "That's why I'm here, I'm studying Payon's rapid herb growth."

To Kohana, both of them looked like brothers. Arguing one minute but then holding a gracious conversation the next. She envied how close both of them were. After all, she was a human with demon blood, until now, she had no one to call a _friend _or even more so, _kin_.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

One knock... a pause... then three consecutive knocks.

Ryosuke turned to the couple and said, "Quick to the other room, remember, don't let anyone see her."

And with that command, Kyo grabbed Kohana by her hand and pulled her into the bedroom. Then they both rushed into the closet and hid amongst the clothes.

Ryo, being certain that the two of them where hidden, he slowly turned open the door. The door made an eerie creek as it was opened gently. Suddenly, two ominous shadows loomed over the young alchemist.

"Ryosuke," a wise sounding voice echoed, "you promised to come with us today."

The figures began to take shape then, in front of the alchemist two familiar faces emerged.

Then Ryo smacked himself and said, "Damn it, I completely forgot."

The larger of the figures and the source of the grand voice spoke again, "Ryosuke, you'll never become a Biochemist at this rate."

"I understand Sensei," the boy said. He looked towards the other figure and grinned. "Mahou! Why did you bring her?" he asked crossly.

She spoke with a harsh voice, "I took a few steps ahead and became the new apprentice."

Ryo snarled, "I guess I'm falling behind."

The girl pushed her glasses back and said, "You _are_ falling behind."

Ryo exchanged glares with Mahou but then the Sensei sensed the tension rise and said, "May we come in?"

Ryo threw the door open and sarcastically said, "Gladly."

He offered both of them the couch though Ryo really _really_ wanted to smack Mahou with all his might. But instead he took a seat opposite of her and stared her down with his eyes twitching with stored anger.

But then, his Sensei caught sight of the extra coffee cup and the sake bottle. He became curious and asked, "Ryo, do you have any visitors?"

Mahou pushed her glasses back as Ryo gulped. "Ah yes, but they're resting now so we shouldn't bother them."

His Sensei rubbed his beard and explained, "I don't mean to be rude but this is an _alchemist_discussion so I'd prefer no one else present."

The young alchemist sighed, "Alright, I'll wake them and lead them out."

He approached the door to the other room but suddenly, the knobbed turned on its own. Then it was thrown completely open and the couple stepped in with them. Kohana, in her blue dress and beret, held Kyo's hand as he greeted the alchemists good morning.

Mahou abruptly stood up and stared at the disguised demon for a couple seconds before she looked at Kyouri. "You," she demanded, "both of you please leave."

The sniper gave a long sigh, "Relax, I got it."

Before he reached for the door, Ryosuke grabbed Kyo's arm and sincerely apologized. Then he swiftly grabbed Kohana and took her away from such a tense atmosphere. Outside, Kyo and Kohana were hand in hand besides the lake. Kohana looked down at her reflection and gave a long sigh. Such a common sight of being kicked out was far too familiar to her. Kyouri, sensing her tension turned to her and asked "So, do you want some ice cream? I know you'll like it." Kohana looked to her with her glistening eyes and nodded.

Though the balcony window, Ryo managed to glace on Kohana's disappearing shadow. With that in mind, he notice that she left her dewdrop lying beside him. He gave a long sigh and placed the flower in his cart.

Mahou looked him in the eye. "Yellow dewdrops are needed for our research," she demanded.

"I know," he said angrily, "but this one isn't mine."

"They only grow once every six months."

"I know..."

"Do you _want_ to be a Biochemist?"

Ryo started to clench his fists. Mahou pushed her glasses and turned to her Sensei. "So what do you think?"

He had an empty stare as he rubbed his long gray beard.

"Sensei?" she asked again

Her chill caught his attention and he looked down at his watch. He got up and looked at his two students and said, "My apologies but I must leave immediately, I have something to attend to." He got up and walked slowly to the door. As he turned the knob, he looked towards Ryo and asked, "The main reason we came her is a reminder for you to go to Comodo."

He nodded, "Yeah, an alchemist meeting. I won't forget."

His sensei gave a faint grin and slid discreetly through the door and vanished.

Mahou looked out the door to make sure that the geezer completely vanished, then stared directly at the lone alchemist. "God damn it Ryo," she yelled, "do you want to be killed?!"

Ryosuke looked at her awkwardly, "What do you mean?"

Mahou looked down, "That girl, when I woke up today and looked out the window-"

"Wait, what?!" he raised his voice.

She pulled him up to her face and glared at him with Gorgon eyes, "She's a monster isn't she. Aiding a monster will get you killed."

He grabbed her arms and pulled away from her.

"What is she?"

"Half human, half Succubus."

"So she's a demon," she said.

"She's also a human," Ryosuke continued

"But she's a demon so she's not accepted," she demanded.

Ryosuke became a flamed so he walked out into the balcony to cool down. Unfortunately, she followed him and continued again. "Why would you do something like that? I know you, going against the law is the last thing you'd do."

With his back turned to her he replied, "She's and exception."

Mahou pull him to her face and looked at him dead in his eyes. He turned around to avoid the gaze but then he felt something cool on his hand. The chill traveled through his nerves and up his spine. He then looked at the now teary Biochemist.

"Ryosuke, I don't want you to die," she demanded through her tears.

Ryo pushed her arms away and said, "It's because Kyouri loves her. Deep within his pride, he told me with you eyes."

Mahou shook him, "In love with a lustful creature like a Succubus? Oh the irony!"

The young alchemist turned away.

"You're a scientist, what do you know about love?"

With his back turned to her, Ryo said, "All I know is _when_ someone is in love."

* * *

Author's Note: My apologies, I've been very busy. As a result, this chapter really isn't my best however, I did put some ideas into it. 


	4. Chapter 4: Echo of Silence

**Chapter 4: Echo of Silence**

The moon was reflected off the rippling sea. Kohana stared in awe as her toes sunk into the wet sand. "So this is how a seashore looks like," she said in amazement, "I never thought it would look this beautiful."

Kyouri and Ryosuke were straggling with fatigue behind her. Between his breaths, Kyo said, "Kohana, it's not fair for you to fly so fast."

She grinned and replied, "I just couldn't wait to see." She paused and turned back into the sea, "I can't believe it would look something like this."

Ryosuke caught up to the couple and explained, "Remember we're only here for my alchemist meeting."

Kohana turned in despair and asked, "Wait, so we can't stay to enjoy the view?"

"Comodo is perhaps the most populated and famous area in all of Midgard," Ryo sighed, "you'll definitely be caught if you stay."

Kohana's jaw dropped. "But but," she muttered but all Ryo did was shake his head.

Kyouri, feeling sorry, asked the alchemist, "How about I'll watch over Kohana while you do your thing?"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes, "Okay, I guess."

Kohana busted out cheering and embraced the young sniper tightly.

However, Ryo continued, "I'll leave directly to Al De Baran after my meeting."

"Why so suddenly?" he gasped.

"I'm falling behind Mahou again, Ryo sighed, "I have to pick up the pace."

Kyo rolled his eyes, "Both of you always fight."

"Well she's a bitch sometimes."

Kyo laughed, "Really, I thought all the time."

That was when they heard a rustle in the bushes besides them. Kyo and Ryo moved quickly to cover up Kohana as she reached into Ryo's kart to pick up something to cover her wings with.

A head popped up as Kohana was trying to change.

"Oh, I knew I heard some voices," the shadow spoke.

"Wha..what do you want?" Kyo demanded.

"Well I just wanted to take a midnight stroll," the shadow replied, "I never thought I'd see someone here."

The man stepped into the light and revealed himself to the group. In the light, his bright golden locks illuminated the night and his piercing red eyes glared through the shadows. His head was covered by a red bandana and had a mandolin in his hands.

Ryosuke looked intently at him and asked, "A bard?"

"Yes," he replied, "well a minstrel to be exact."

He examined the group carefully. The sniper looked like he was ready to pounce as the alchemist just observed. But then he took a peep between them where he saw the half nude demon half-ling. His eyes grew wide as he exclaimed, "Uh, I see skin."

Kohana froze up. _He saw me? Did he see my wings or, or, or...,_ she thought for a bit as she trembled. Kyouri was shaking his fist trying to retain his anger.

But the minstrel foolishly opened his mouth again, "Miss, please put something on. I see, um, everything."

Kohana blushed intensely. Kyo couldn't hold back any longer. He swiftly took out his bow and drew an arrow. "Pervert!" he exclaimed as he released it. But the minstrel caught sight of the fast moving arrow and took a light step back. Whoosh! The arrow sped right past him.

"Relax," he said, "I didn't mean it like that at all."

Kyo was ready to fire another arrow but Ryo came between them and interrupted, "Ahem, we're looking for a place to stay."

"I know an inn nearby here," he said. He looked at the infuriated sniper, "Just try to calm him down."

The minstrel walked towards town as the group followed him. Kyo started the cool down but Kohana was blushing up. _He saw, he saw..._ she repeated in his head. But then she turned to Kyo, _I can't believe he acted like that, _she thought to herself, _he seemed to be the type that never lose their cool._

When they reached the inn, the minstrel parted away saying that he has to stay at a local pub. The rest of them rented a room for the night. Kohana instantaneously fell asleep while Kyo read a romance book which he seen through quite a few times. Ryosuke didn't sleep as well. Instead he looked over his alchemist textbook.

A few hours past. Kyouri fell asleep right beside Kohana. However, Ryosuke was wide awake. The night grew weary as he scribbled on a piece of paper. By the time the sun started to crawl up the sky, Ryosuke completely vanished. In his place, a note and a container.

A ray of sun awakened the weary sniper. When he got up, the silhouette oh the demon greet him. He looked around the half empty room and asked Kohana, "Where is Ryo?"

She handed him the letter, "It was here when I woke up. I can't read your language unfortunately."

He took a look at it. Then his breath stopped. Kohana looked over his shoulder and asked, "What does it say?"

He sighed, "Ryo already left to his meeting. He'll return to Al De Baran directly afterwards."

Kohana looked down, "He's rather rash."

"At times," he replied, "although being with a monster makes him uneasy."

Kohana put her hands over her face in shame, "It's because of me, isn't it?"

"No," he cheered her up, "it's just he's stubborn."

But she knew the real reason. If she wasn't here, Ryosuke wouldn't have acted so uneasily and left. _I'm ruining their friendship, _she thought to herself. That was when she saw a small box besides the letter. She opened it and saw the yellow dew drop.

Kyo looked at it and confirmed, "See, he has nothing against you."

She held the flower in her hands and placed it in her hair. _A flower that gives good luck to the good but bad to the bad,_ she sighed to herself,_ am I a bad person?_

Kyouri spotted her frown. He placed his hand around her chin and smiled. "How about we see the beach again?" he asked her. She nodded faintly.

She dressed herself up and placed her blue beret on. They left the inn and headed to the beach side. They sat besides a juice stand and stared off into the beautiful horizon. Kohana's pale skin was instantly brought to life by the sight of the sun reflected off the blue waves. Then suddenly, behind them a crimson red stalker approached. He has long dark hair, similar to that of Kyouri's but had a much more formidable size.

Then with a grand voice, he spoke, "Kyouri!"

He turned around and his jaw dropped, "Oh my, Karasu."

Kohana, caught by surprise, turned around too. The stalker took a glimpse of her and smiled. He turned to Kyo and asked, "So who's this?"

"Oh yes, where are my manners," Kyo said, "this is my friend Kohana."

Karasu tactfully shook her hand, "I am Karasu, a former guild mate of Kyouri."

"Former?" she asked.

"Yeah our guild didn't like him much," Karasu said. Kyouri stepped back, don't say that.

"Um, why? He doesn't seem to be a bad guy," Kohana curiously said.

Karasu laughed, "I know, but that's why. He doesn't attack back during our guild raids."

Kyouri jumped back in shame. "D-don't say that!"

Karasu continued to laugh, "Well, he can be a good fighter at times. Just not at the times we need him to."

Kohana giggled gently too while Kyouri looked down in disgrace. But then, Karau looked at Kohana's flower. He ceased laughing and asked Kyouri, "A yellow dew drop? You guys went to Payon?"

"Of course, I had to show her my old town."

"Heh, I'm envious," Karasu confessed, "I've been looking for a yellow dew drop for my fiancee."

"Wait you and Sekai still haven't tied the band," Kyouri shockingly asked.

"Well, I guess I have a fear of commitment," he explained.

Kyo rolled his eyes and laughed. Karasu remained there and continued listening about the year after Kyouri was expelled from the guild. Kohana grinned and saw how different their friendship was compared to with Ryosuke. She didn't say much to avoid the same result. When he left, the sun began to descend. Kohana's eyes began to be heavy. After all, she uses more energy since she can't use her wings.

When they returned to the inn, it was already dark. Kohana was completely exhausted and fell directly on the bed. Kyo scrambled around for an amusing book to pass the time.

Kohana, from her bed, sighed and asked, "Kyo, what do you think about me?"

He was still scurrying around for a book and replied, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she continued, "I am half Succubus and we've been together for probably three weeks so..."

Kyouri stopped and turned to her delicate face. He approached her ans answered, "Well, you're beautiful, nice, and such a good person. I doubt anyone could think of you a monster." He paused awkwardly. He looked at her radiant eyes and continued, "And, well I... um"

He was interrupted by a knocking at the door.

Kyo raised up and reached for the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I am Takumi, a Paladin from the royal guard," the voice rumbled.

Kyo opened the door and a sword flew out to his nose. Before him was a giant figure with solid armor. He has a mighty earthly scent and his red hair dropped down and partial cover his eyes. Kohana gasped and Kyouri reach for his bow. "As part of the royal guards, an anonymous source has revealed that you have been associating with a demon; an act equivalent to treason."

He looked at Kohana who was ready to cry. _No, I can't believe this, _she thought, _this well be the end for both of us. _Kyo drew his bow and pointed an arrow toward the paladin. He stared at his cold snake eyes with his keen tiger ones.

His voice rumbled again, "Kyouri, would you really take your chances with a bow at this range."

Kyo pointed his loaded bow and the paladin and stared him down with intense eyes. After thinking for a long hard minute, he yielded and drew back his bow. Between his stressed breathes he discreetly said, "Shit."


End file.
